1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless communication systems that employ orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (ODFM) for multicarrier data transmission. More particularly, this invention relates to signal to interference-plus-noise power ratio (SINR) measurement for subchannel signals within an ODFM communication system.
2. Description of Related Art